The Rise of a new Journey
by RyuseiFTW
Summary: A Tale of love ,soccer,friendship and a little bit of drama with IE characters(OC SUBMISSION CLOSED!) This is our first story, plis criticize us. Please do not read this story if you are easily hurt by bad grammer, punctuation, etc. This story is written by a complete newbie writer. Give her a break. Much Luv
1. Provouge

Authos note-

kiyomi-chan789-hellow to the writers of ffn :) i am actually new here,and have my own account but for some reasons i cant publish thier-_- so here i am publishing a combine work of art with ma frnd ryusei aka ra-kun,and i am making it a OC submission ,so we can knw the authors better :P anyways on with the fic B)

_**Enjoy the fic!**_

_The story is set before the match with teikoku. Its an AU. Completely diffrent from what happened in the original series._

Prologue : -

A peaceful pleasent evening, making the roads of tokyo almost silent , the people enjoying this peaceful weather with their families, the streets and parks shimmered with the sounds of kids playing, the cool breeze creating a sound like someone whistling, at the end of winter, going through the hair of a certain person with a bandana, he had brown hair, and choclate brown eyes, he wore a brown jacket, his hood up on his head , almost hiding his hair, and blue jeans, he keeps going on through the streets of Tokyo, till he stop's by a nearby field...to see someone playing "balance the sakka ball" he was a simple guy with blue goggles on, his thick brown hair tied back..he was wearing a red open jacket revealing a plain black shirt, paired with blue jeans,

He kept bouncing the ball on his legs chest and head,

Having good eysight he quicky spotted the boy with the Bandana.

"What?! Why are you staring at me?"he asked , taking the ball in his hand.

"Ahh nothing, its just it has been such a long time since i have seen anyone playing sakka here"he exclaimed with a grin

"Why dont the play here anymore?"the goggled boy asked

"I don't know, maybe there is a reason for that. Anywas i am Endou Mamorou"

"Nice to meet you Mamorou, i am Kidou Yuuto"

"Endou!, I hav been searching all around for you, lets get to the airport before we miss the plane to Inazuma Town"a guy with brown hair leaving a american accent , with a blue jacket on pulled mamoru with him

"Oh sorry Ichinose i forgot, ummm i gotta go kidou, hope we meet again"with that endou ran off

"Inazuma Town huh? So you do belong to my hometown, interesting",with that thoughts ,a black limo took Kidou away...

**Aithor's Notes**

Ryusei - Nice chapter Kiyomi!

So hey doods and gals, i am Ryusei aka Ra-Kun

Kiyomi - ITS Racoon

Ryusei - Yeah yeah whatever. So we started this story, its a new thing based on one of the tv serials in India. We'll be writing in alternative chapter and see how that works out. Probably kiyomi will write most of the chapters. Hope you enjoy. And well see in you with the next chapter soon. Cya later

Much Luv 3


	2. Chapter 1 - So the Journey Begins!

Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Kiyomi-chan789**\- Hey minna! Its me again, and here i present the chapter 1! I also wanna inform that this chapters doesn't have the OC's you all sent, they will be in the 2nd chapter because i received them today and i just needed to fit then (Thank you for the OC's! ) Anyways enough of the talks! Enjoy the story! I also wanna say that this is and introducing chapter ,but couple of OC's and a "couple" is introduced And its my first chapter in here xP, all reviews are Welcome.

**_The Story!_**

"Organised ur room"

"Yes"

"Packed ur stuff"

"Yes"

"Took clean clothes"

"YES MOM NOW PLEASE CAN I GO, I AM LATE FOR THE FIRST DAY"

"FINE ENDOU"said Endou's Mom irritated

Endou started placing his stuff in the taxi, as he sat on the back seat, his mom yelled,

"Did you wore CLEAN BOXERS"

At this question Endou's face flushed red and the taxi driver couldn't control his laugh

"Please start the taxi" said Endou whispering

"Oh muma!" he sighed

-AT INAZUMA COLLEGE-

Endou got in front of his new college, he paid the taxi driver, who kept laughing all the way...

Endou went to the Hostel first, as he need to place his stuff on his hostel room before doing he went through the doors of Inazuma Boys Hostel, he saw pools, gardens and of course, many boys.

Today Endou Wore a blue sleeveless T-shirt with a hoodie.

Endou entered the hostel, took the keys from the warden, and went to his room.

Endou's room was 248, on second floor, he opened the door, his room was painted yellow two single beds on both the sides,with a wardrobe on the side..a desk to study with a lamp.. And a bookshelf, on front a big window, giving the view of Inazuma College

Endou placed his stuff on his bed, and went to the window, he took a good view of Inazuma college of arts, science and commerce, where he was studying, it was a 5 storey building, a lightning symbol in the middle, well his main goal was not study, at least for now!

Inazuma High is known for their High place of opinion in the world for soccer, people from all around the world study here..

After all this Endou went into the college, The college was painted bright yellow with blue and white. At the front were doors to corridor's same on left on right was a staircase which divided into two after four stairs, on middle of the both, and in front of a four peace stair case was a Inazuma's symbol, The Symbol Of "LIGHTNING" which symbolized Inazuma in every tournament.

Anyways Endou needed to find someone who can show him around

He saw a girl with purple hair, looked about the same height as him

"Hey" said Endou tapping on the girl's shoulder

"Yes?" She said turning to Endou

"Hello, I am Endou Mamoru, I am new here, i wanted to know if you can show me around please?" Endou said in an innocent way,

"Huh? But I-/ Okay, My name is Kudou Fuyuka, Follow me" the purple haired girl told Endou

And so, Endou followed Fuyuka

Fuyuka wore a purple tank top with black shorts, Fuyuka took him to the front door which went to corridor..

-AFTER AN HOUR-

Endou and Fuyuka passed The 3rd floor and were going for 4th, Fuyuka told Endou that there are no classes today, so he is free. They went to library, cafeteria'.  
offices and classes.

They were taking the stair's to the 4th floor when suddenly,

A girl with black messy wavy hair, only two locks of her hair were straight forming her head, her forehead exposed, her road was in middle of her hair, tapped on Fuyuka's shoulder.

Fuyuka turned and backed off a step, Endou noticed it..but didn't utter a word.

"What the hell are you doing here?, Fudou-san is waiting for you in the projector room" the black haired girl spitted out roughly

"Oh! Okay Reika-san, i'll go immediately!"

Reika then went on her way, Fuyuka told Endou that she cant go further with him, so he has to go alone now, with that Fuyuka went on her way

-PROJECTOR ROOM-

Fuyuka entered the projector room,

"Oh look who is here" an auburn hair girl smirked

"Our little dummy finally had time to see us ehh?" a guy with a Mohawk hairstyle smirked

"S..Sorry, i was just spacing out Fudou-san, Natsumi-san GOMEN"  
Fuyuka bowed

"Whatever, give her the work, i gotta leave, dad invited some new people on dinner" natsumi rolled her eyes, and went straight ahead, she took her black hand bag, wore her aviators..  
She had her black top, with a blue jacket, paired with a black mini.

After she left , Fudou started at Fuyuka with a wicked smile

"So... Fuyuka!"

Fuyuka shivered at his smile, she knew something bad is going to happen

-ENDOU'S POV-

Jeez! People here don't even reply properly, i just asked a guy where i could find the office of principal,and he replied just with a word

"Weakling!"

What the hell does that mean?

_**-END-**_

**Author's Notes**

kiyomi-ok so please Excuse me for grammer errors and..so much of babbling and as i said a couple is introduced so guess who

Ryusei - Yeah So please do Excuse her, I have been correcting her mistakes for about 30 minutes. Dayum. Anyways the Story Is Started, We will try to upload 1 Chapter Per Day, We still need OC's though. And finnaly i would like to Thank "Seiren-dit-pity" for pointing out the mistakes. Anyways we'll see you Doods with a new chapter Tommorow!

Much Luv 3


	3. Chapter 2 - New Faces!

**Authors Note**

Ryusei:-  Kiyomi didn't make and intro for this one so i thought i would make it. Hey guys, i have published the next Chapter, The story is finnaly progressing, its a new and diffrent idea, so please don't be mad if it goes too bad. As always I appreciate all the support you guys have been giving us! Anyways on with the Story!

Chapter 2 - New Faces!

_**\- The Story!-**_

"WHITE-BREAK!" someone yelled, the ball rushed towards the goal with ice shards soaring around it directly went to the goal, there was no goalie to defend the goal post..,the field was empty

The guy who kicked the ball..sat on the ground exhausted..sweat dripping from his face

He had short blackish-purple hair that hardly reached his neck, he had royal blue eyes, pale skin  
He wore a black tee under a blue long sleeved shirt that left open and a faded blue jeans with a pair of blue-white sneakers

He kept staring at the goal post, like wanted to burn it with his frustration

"NAGIHIKO-SAMA"a girl with medium blonde hair yelled, she had a golden streak in her blonde hair, her hair reached the shoulders she had olive green eyes, with fair skin

she wore a red and white polk-a-dot dress with white flats

" 'They' are coming here, I think we should leave field" the blonde said pulling Nagihiko with her,but Nagihiko pulled her back

"I don't care Irie!", said Nagihiko going for another goal,but he stopped after hearing a familiar voice

"You are not allowed to play here, don't u know that!?" a guy with a red tulip on his head yelled at Nagihiko

"Really, why? Let me guess, is it your dad's property? Nagumo" Nagihiko said teasingly

"No its because you are a YOWAMUSHI(weakling)" Nagumo said with a dirty smile this time

"Yeah we saw that in last year's tournament that, how the Yowamushi's beat the Dazuru(dazzlers)" Nagihiko said in his usual calm tone, but Nagumo's face crossed an aggressive expression

"Why you little.." Nagumo said while yanking Nagihiko by his color*, Nagihiko did the same, the were now inches apart from stabbing daggers into each other..

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE,YOU TWO APART NOW!" a guy with white onion like pulled Nagumo

"NO! just let me kick his face GOENJI" Nagumo said struggling from the grip of Goenji

"ONE more word,and your head will be off your body"Nagihiko said standing there calmly, barely giving a expression

"Whats going on?"

They all turned around to see a guy in his 30's standing there

"Oh nothing Kudou-sama,we were just playing" Irie muttered

"Okay..and Goenji, i want you in my cabin right away" Kudou said in a serious tone and then he sprinted to the exit door of the Inazuma Stadium

"Yes sir", Goenji nodded  
"Now come Nagumo", Goenji pulled Nagumo along-with him, who hesitantly went to the same door where Kudou went.

"Pfft!, can't you guys live a day without fighting?!" Irie pouted

"He starts always", Nagihiko said

"What happend here? I just saw dad sprinting off with Goenji-sama,and Nagumo-san behind him" Fuyuka said while approaching the duo

"Another fight" Irie responded

"So i thought" sighed Fuyuka

"HE STARTED AS ALWAYS!" Irie and Fuyuka pouted together at his immature behaviour

"Whatever" Nagihiko turned

"YOU ARE SUCH AN AWESOME STRIKER!" screamed Endou and suddenly appeared in front of Nagihiko, making him fall on his back cause of his sudden appearance

Nagihiko gave a small "ow"

Fuyuka and Irie sweatdropped

"Uhm, this is Endou, he is new here please pardon him Nagihiko-san" Fuyuka said giving a hand to Nagihiko

Nagihiko stood up and warned Endou "Be careful next time" saying this Nagihiko walked away with his ball

"Why is he so" before Endou completes his question Irie answered

"Arogant huh?..he wont show you his sweet side at the first meeting, Oh BTW i am Irie Katomi"

"Ohh hey! Do you also play sakka?" Endou asked excited

"Huh? No" Irie answered to which Endou frowned, but he regained himself

"By the way what was that Dazuru and Yowamushi thing?" Endou questioned

"Ahhh it's a long story" Fuyuka said

"Inazuma College is Divided into 2 groups of students, one consists of all the rich kids, all of them are mean and are kids of higher authorities. The soccer team of Inazuma is full of them, they get their way past anything easily they are called DAZURU'S"

"Then there is us YAWAMUSHI'S who are from medium class families, we cant join soccer team cause of Dazuru's, even if we join they will never let us play, or live in peace , they think they are our SUPERIOR'S" Fuyuka explained

"But didn't u just say that Coach Kudou is your dad?" Endou asked

"Yeah but..." Fuyuka seemed a little uncomfortable answering this question

"It's okay we will catch up with that later"

"Thanks"

Fuyuka and Endou looked at each other, they kept staring

"I think I am being the odd one out, i'll just leave" Irie gave a wicked smile

Endou and Fuyuka both flushed red

"Its nothing like that" Endou and Fuyuka both snapped at her

"yeah yeah i can see that" Irie kept teasing them

"Anyone wants to go for a icecream? my treat" Endou asked

"Sure!" came a respond from both the girls 

_**-The End-**_

Ryusei - Hahahahaha, So the Tulip head and Nagihiko are having a fight? Thats good to hear.

Kiyomi-chan789 - Yeah, you just love to see fights don't you? *rolls eyes*

Ryusei - Especially Tulip baka he's so funny somtimes. *keeps on babbling*

Kiyomi-chan789 - Just ignore him, he just gets to hyperactive sometimes. Thanks guys for all the reviews, i am still new here so i am trying to improve my writing skills, Cya later with another chapter!

Ryusei - Much Luv! 3


	4. Chapter 3 - Secrets

**Chapter - 3 - The Secrets**

_Authors note-_  
Kiyomi-chan789- Hey minna! Its me from the past! Actually i wrote this back on sunday and gave it to Ra-kun, the dates are fixed for chap this is 3rd and it includes all the OC's of Yowamushi's(weaklings if you didn't remember :P), from next chapter onward the Dazuru's will be introduced and i hope u will submit OC's for then,as Fuyuka clearly explained the system of Yowamushi's and Dazuru's. It's not exactly like that, Dazuru's are not meant to be evil or anything its just that They have a superiority complex and telling you about it will ruin the surprise! Hope you submit for them also!

_**Anyways on with the Story!**_

"Aaaaaaaahhhh"

"WAAAAAAAH"

"Shit"

"What the Hell?!"

Many more shreiks like this could be heard from the boys locker room

"We are really sorry for this" Fuyuka bowed

"The Student council has given us this duty and we are really sorry!" Irie and Honoka bowed together.

After all the boys left the BLR(Boys Locker Room), Fuyuka closed the door, and put out a white board.

"Okay, so do u both know why we are here?"

"Yeah cause your freaking senior gave you the work to check the BLR!" said the cute girl with brown hair with blue tips, tied in a high ponytail, two strands of her hair hanging down from head to chest, she had sky blue eyes and pale skin, she wore a light blue long sleeved shirt,with white snow flake patterns at end paired with dark blue shorts, white rocks that reached her knee and black shoes.

"Yeah why? I ask WHY a girl should do all this" Irie asked irritated.

"Don't you know Irie? Fudou's bullying Fuyuka, it's his work and he put it all this on Fuyu-chan's head" Honoka snapped out

"I think we should continue our work now, rather than rambling about it" Fuyuka said.

"Fine..." the three girls sighed together, the BLR had 6 bathrooms and 6 toilets, with 6 sinks, and a long mirror, the boys loo also was also there but in a seperate room, lockers and bathroom had a glass door which divided both, locker room had thousands of locker's all colored red,a pillar in the middle ,around it a circle made of wood to sit...

After 3 hours(and a lot of Hard work!) Fuyuka, Irie and Honoka were done with lockers some lockers needed maintenance and the floor needed to be wiped.

"We are done with the lockers, Finally!"

They all sat on the wooden circle

"Hey Honoka-chan why didn't Haruna-chan come to help us?" Irie asked curiously

"You know she is in SCID(Student's Council Investigation Department) she had received some case regarding Aki-chan that had to be solved" Honoka answered

"You mean the one about the person who is dating Aki-chan?" Fuyuka asked showing interested.

"No the one in which Aki-chan's fish got stolen, and Aki-chan isn't dating it is a big lie" Honoka snapped at Fuyuka

"How do you know for sure?" Irie asked

"I am in SCWD(Student Council's Welfare Department), and she is there also, so yeah i know" Honoka said smiling

"Looks like we have got the most boring department Irie, the SCCD(Student Council's Cleaning Department)which is the most boring department" Fuyuka said

"Now can we go back to work? before i fall asleep here" Irie stood up

"Yeah, Okay..." the two others also got up sighing

++++++++++++++++Time Skip++++++++++++++

"Is anyone here? hellooooooo?" a girl with black waist length hair , who had blue streaks on both the sides, she had golden eyes, she wore a plain red dress with red belle's and brown bag  
She yelled the same thing again in the abandoned corridors of the Inazuma College. But, no response...

"Damn! Ryu I will kill you jerk, why you little.." she kicked the pillar behind her in frustration

She was just about to walk away when somebody pulled her in one of the rooms.

It was a guy with same hairstyle as Shirou, just the color was bluish black , he had grey eyes he wore blue jeans with a red hoodie

"Will you stop shouting Kiyomi! If somebody gets alerted somebody will come and kill us first you then me" he said.

Kiyomi nodded, she coudn't speak as his hand was on her mouth, but as he removed she kicked his foot with her heals

"Are you nuts?!" Ryusei asked giving a small ow

"No but soon i will kick your face, you made me wait here for about ten min. Now?" Kiyomi snapped at him

"._. Just ten min!" Ryu frowned

"Where were you?" Kiyomi asked

"Omm i just saw Hinaki and started chatting with her, you know we ar-", Ryu was just going into the dreamworld, But Kiyomi stopped him

"I do not have the time for your Hinaki so just say why you called me here", Kiyomi questioned

"You are jeleaous aren't you?"Said Ryu smirking

"Oh yeah! I had some info about aki's fishes!" Ryu added

"Shoot!" Kiyomi suddenly got intrested

"oh the fish.."

++++++++++++++++++++++In a secluded office++++++++++++++++

"Got any result? Reika?" Kidou asked signing some papers

"No but, we have a new case, its about Kiyomi" Reiko said typing something in the computer

"What now?" Kidou asked frustrated

"She and Ryusei are regularly seen in the abandoned corridors of the college, Ryusei goes in then after some time, she also goes in, then after 30 min, they never exceed the limit of 30 min, Kiyomi comes out then after sometime Ryusei also, they go on their own separate ways always, this complaint was done by Kogure-kun, he says that maybe they are breaking the rules made by welfare department" Reika finished

"The rule that Dazuru's and Yowamushi's can't meet or have any type of relation?" Kidou asked

"Yes Ryusei is Yowamushi and Kiyomi is Dazuru" Reika said

"Set Suzuno on this, and tell him to do it secretly it should not leak out the walls of our department" Kidou said

"Done, the message is forward to Hiroto" said Reika, putting away her phone

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++The End++++++++++++++++++++

Ryusei :- You are jealous :P

Kiyomi-chan789 - No i am NOT! You go to hell with your Hinaki!

Ryusei - Now now, don't get angry, i was just joking. Anyways guys this was Chapter 3. This basically introduced many OC's and the system of Student Council(I am sure most of you already know about it). Chapter 4 will be updated today too! Stay Tuned, And we appreciate all the regular support you guys have been giving us! Thank you all! Cya with the next Chapter, Babye

Much Luv ❤  
#LuvMagic


	5. Chapter 4 - Teikoku

Chapter 4 - Teikoku

**Author's Note**

Kiyomi-chan789- Hey people umm author's and my dear authoresses! I SAW your review's and I wanna thank

Honoka-chan:-thanks for the oc's and encouragement i hope you liked ur oc in chap. 3(^_^)

Jade chan-u are awesome! thanks fr the oc's and i am still w8ng for Our normal high school! :)

amaya-thanks ur review's and oc's helps a lot :)

taiga and all who sended oc's i dont remember ur all's name but i wanna give u a big hug cause ur oc's helps a lot and i havent seen u guys reviewing so i dont remem. Ur names SORRY :)

And i am still short on 3 oc's so please help if u can (?) till then #XOXO

Endou headed towards the exit door of the college. He was really tired after all it had been a week since he is attending all the classes ! Endou is a soccer freak not a bookworm that work suits Kidou and Goenji neh?

Anyways he was walking tiredly towards the exit door, he crossed the atrim and BAM !

"What the hell ! Can't you see bloody Yowamushi ! Now say sorry !" the other guy who bumped into Endou exclaimed

"Excuse me ! I was watching my way ! You werent so you say sorry" Endou replied, he was already pissed off with classes and now this guy with mohwak was bugging him..

"Do you know who you are talking to?" the guy who had mohwak type hairstyle questioned clearly angry

"I dont really want to know the name of some other cheap dazuru" Endou spitted out

"YOU !" fudou was charging towards endou but somebody stopped him from behind, it was a guy with pink hair, same style as shirou

"Leave Atsuya,I will give this bandana guy a peace of me" Fudou snapped angrily

"No." Atsuya said

"But!" Fudou was gonna speak sometìng but atsuya pointed at a nearby guy who was making a video of the trio !

Fudou got the meaning of atsuya,he got that if he stood a minute more his reputation would be in danger..

"I will get you later" Fudou said to Endou and walked pass him and that guy who was making the video he glared at him and walked away..

Atsuya was following fudou's steps but he didnt glared at the guy making the video he took his mob. and crushed it,well yeah CRUSHED it with his foot ,he is the forward and a bouncer of investigation department ,that shoudnt be a surprise right !

After that even Endou sprinted off to the exit of the college

On the other hand Irie was buying tickets in the college ground's

"200 for Yowamushi's,50 for Dazuru's" Reika said , she was selling tickets.

"But thats triple of the amount!" Honoka yelled behind Irie, Reika shot a glare from her dark green eyes

"Don't mind her, here are 600" Irie said and shutted Honoka by putting her own hand on Honoka's mouth

"Here are the tickets." Reika handed over the tickets and the duo left , next a girl came

"Here are 60, I am a dazuru !" the girl said

"Really let me check, 6 inch heels, a kidou walpaper, thigh lenght dress, hmm a perfect bimbo ehh!,here are your tickets..." Reika spitted out roughly

"Thanks" the girl said and walked off

With Irie and Honoka,they were walking behind the exit of Inazuma

"Now what our 200 goes in vain!" Honoka exclaimed

"Now what can i do if Suzuno-chan is busy" Irie said

"She's always busy" Honoka pouted

"Is that endou?hey ENDOU !" Irie yelled at the brunette passing by

"Who's Endou now?" Honoka asked but got pulled by Irie To a certain someone unknown to her

the duo went to Endou

"Hey Endou! would you like to join us for the match of Teikoku against Occult? we have got the tickets already" Irie said happily but the look on Endou's face melted her happiness down

"Whose Teikoku?" Endou questioned

"Well inazuma's recent soccer team is full of dazuru's but they cant name themselves that right,they are called Teioku's" Irie told him"BTW this is Honoka-chan my friend" Irie pointed at the brown haired girl behind

They both shaked hands introducing each other

"I am sorry but I cant come! I just had a fight in there with some guy with a mohwak" Endou said and sighed

"You mean Fudou?" Honoka asked with a mobile in her hand.

"How do you know that?" Endou asked,

Honoka showed him a video..

"But that pinky broke that guy's mobile" Endou completed

"You mean Atsuya the pinky monster, well he can't break everyone's" Honoka said proudly

"Pinky monster?..what?" Endou sweatdropped

"Nothing Endou Honoka has got nicknames for everyone" Irie rolled her eyes

"Whatever, and i am finding one for you Endou, till then can we please go, we are late for the match" Honoka said

"Fine i am coming" Endou said and the trio went off to stadium

-END-

Ryusei - That turned out good too! I am nervous about it though. I edited it quickly,

Kiyomi - You worry too much! Now maybe we might get an OC for Atsuya.

Ryusei - Yes, Anways guys thank you so much for your continous support! We really apreciate any kind of support.

Much Luv 3

#LuvMajic


	6. Chapter 5 - Showdown! Endou vs Nagumo

Chapter 5-Showdown! Endou vs. Nagumo

A/N- Kiyomi-chan789- Woah! HONOKA-CHAN LOVE YOU XOXO- WHAT A LONG REVIEW !I LOVED IT ACTUALLY! XP and yeah your personality well i was gonna ask if it suits and thank god it does.. and YOUR reviews really encourage me A LOT!

And x-utalicious- Well yeah thanks u have given me complaints and i got that it was for chapter 2, and you said that no more complaints later that and i am sure u have seen i am trying to improve in my grammar. And lol, sorry but i have a REQUEST for you, since you do not have a crush, i wonder if you could make yourself a girl OC, it would be better like however you want your GIRL xP! and it has to be a player just fill the OC form written on 1st page. It's just a proposal, if you don't want i will get one for you. No presure.

Anyways i talk a lot neh? xD Let's go on with the the story and Honoka-chan please give Ra-kun(rakoon) a good nick xD

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**On with the Story!**+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"ETERNAL BLIZZARD DD!" the twin Fubuki's yelled together

The ball got pass Nathan(GK of occult), who wasn't even able to use a hissatsu!

"AND TEIKOKU WON, THEY HAVE MADE THE WINNING GOAL", The commentator yelled, "Once again Teioku's expert Strategist Kidou has made Inazuma win!", the commentator finished behind the microphone, the crowd who came to watch the match against Inazuma cheered and some others some cursed!(Occult fans did :P)

"KIDOU U GOT THAT!" screamed one of the fans

"SHIROU you are the BEST!", the crowd and mostly the fan-girls yelled an squealed, one of them was Honoka,who was cheering for Shirou with all her power, and that made Irie and Endou, close their ears by their hands.

"I thought Honoka didn't like Dazuru's", Endou asked Irie.

"Yeah but she likes Shirou you know, like that!", Irie told Endou.

"Oh!, I get it", Endou said, seeing that finally the crowd started to leave the stadium he continued, "We should go now."

And they all stood to leave, Irie dragging Honoka behind, because she still wanted to see Shirou.

Endou laughed at Irie And Honoka, sure Sonoka liked Shirou a lot!

They were leaving when a voice made them stop.

"Hey Nagumo look who is here!"

It was Fudou, Endou got his expression.

"So he is that guy huh? I should say he has got guts to stay in front of you after all that", Natsumi said who was sitting on one of the seats of Inazuma's stadium

The whole stadium wasn't full but many Yowamushi's and Dazuru's were still there.

"What do you want now?", Endou questioned in his serious tone again.

"Ooh, i am scared", Fudou joked, "You know what 'bandana guy' use that tone with someone else like on those girls behind you", Nagumo finished.

The whole team had left except the 3 of Dazuru's.

"Let's go!", Endou said and Honoka and Irie started to leave with him.

But then somebody threw a soccer ball at Irie, which caused her to fall.

Honoka helped her back up.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Endou yelled at Fudou who threw the ball at them.

"Chill 'bandana guy', we just wanted to tell you that you don't stand a chance against us so from next time keep your attitude to yourself", Fudou finished and was going to leave with Nagumo and Natsumi.

"Yeah, against you? i saw that in the match! The three players got the ball from you so easily and i don't stand a chance? Yeah whatever", Endou said as hee and Honoka got Irie's hands by there neck which made easy to pick her up and they made her sit on the chair nearby.

"So why don't you play a match with me? What position do you play?" Fudou's smirk got replaced by agression.

"Goalkeeper", Endou replied.

"Then i should do it, right Fudou? After all, what are friends for?", Nagumo came in behind Fudou.

"Not a bad idea Nagumo! Show him his place", Fudou said and gave the ball to Nagumo.

"On the field boy, lets go!" Nagumo said and Endou followed him people quickly took out their mobiles to record the match.

After 20 min, Endou got some Goalkeeping gloves from his bag(He always carries one in his bag), they started warming up.

"You ready tulip?", Endou asked.

"Yeah! you know what, let's make it interesting, if you stopped one shot out of two, I will do one thing you say but, if not then you will polish Fudou's shoes", Nagumo stated.

"If I win Fudou would apologize to Irie on the school radio!", Endou smirked.

"Oh, so much confidence? Then why wait lets start", Nagumo smiled.

Nagumo stood a little far away from Endou.

Endou clapped his hands giving an indirect expression of "bring it on."

"GO ENDOU! Give those filthy monsters a peace of mind" somebody yelled.

"Hey who said that?" Natsumi asked, she was standing in middle of the stadium seats with Fudou.

Honoka just started to whistle around and Irie sweatdropped.

Anyways on the field,

"ATOMIC FLARE" nagumo yelled, and with that the ball wen towards the Goal engulfed in fire.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**The End**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryusei - Heheh A little Cliffhanger here, Will Endou stop it? Is Endou strong enough, Can the Yomawushi's Win? You gotta wait for the next chapter to find out XP. Anyways thanks guys for showing us all the support, we apreciate it a LOT! Cya with the Next Chapter, Babye.

Much Luv 3

#LuvMaic


	7. Chapter 6 - A new Team?

Chapter 6 - A New Team?

**Author's Note**

Kiyomi-chan 789- I hope u all lyk this chapter.

I am not talking much today :)

_**-Enjoy The Story!-**_

"I..I can't believe this", Nagumo murmured.

Fudou stared in awe at the field, Natsumi wasn't much better.

Whereas, Irie and Honoka's face lited up.

"ENDOU !THAT WAS AWESOME", Irie yelled.

Yes! Endou had just stopped Atomic flare with a hissatsu called Megaton head.

A strange guy who had a white hoodie on, some blonde hair coming out of the hoodie who was standing in a corner, was walking towards endou, but stopped when he heard Irie's voice, he just turned around to exit.

The whole group of Yowamushi's was cheering, Nagumo and his gang just walked out, with all the other Dazuru's.

Soon after congratulations, Endou and all the other Yowamushi's left the stadium. Leaving only the trio behind.

"I can't believe this, YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU WERE A PLAYER!" Honoka said with stars in her eyes.

"Well actually i came here for that but i couldn't cause of the things you told me", Endou said scratching the back of his head.

"Ohhh, you are an awesome player!", Irie said rather calm than Honoka.

After that the trio left for the college.

Irie and Honoka left for the girls hostel and Endou was also leaving but then somebody threw a note at him.

It read,

"Are you making a team against Aazuru's? We will support you for it"

"Huh? What does it mean?", Endou questioned himself, he threw the note in the dustbin, and went off.

Endou was passing the corridors when another note came flying.

It read,

"You are an awesome GK, I hope you make your team soon"

"What the hell?", Endou said and threw that note again.

"ENDOU!" somebody yelled from behind, Endou turned around to find Fuyuka with Nagihiko.

"What the hell is that rumour about ? What did you do?", Fuyuka said gasping for air, she was running all around college to find Endou.

"What rumour?", Endou questioned.

"That you are making a team against Dazuru's? I saw tha match you really stopped atomic flare!" Nagihiko said he was for the first time not arrogant with Endou.

"Thanks", Endou said.

"But what about the rumour?", Fuyuka asked worried.

Endou just stood there silently.

+++++++++++++With Honoka and Irie+++++++++++++++++

On the other hand Irie and Honoka were on the way to hostel.

"Hey how about we go for ice cream today?", Honoka asked cheerfully.

"That doesen't sound bad you know, its been a long time since we went out", Irie said.

"Ok then today evening!", Honoka said and they both happily entered the hostel.

But the hostel view was a little differant.

Some girls, actually many girls were taking their luggage from 1st floor to ground floor.

Reika was sitting on a chair behind the stairs and telling the girls to do it fast.

The duo gulped at the scene they knew what was going on.

Then a girl with platinum blonde hair, mid back length which were swept to right, she had salamon pink eyes and had a beauty mark under her eye.

"You two ! Yowamushi's room no. 458 on 4th floor", she said.

"No ! Miyu senpai ragging is not right", Honoka said.

"Aww..really baby?", Miyu said in a pouting face, "BUT DONT YOU FORGET WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO !", Miyu yelled at them.

Honoka puffed her cheeks, Irie pulled Honoka with her.

"Don't you know who she is?! She can get us expelled", Irie sighed.

"So what we have to follow her every order?", Honoka said folding her hand.

"She is the daughter of board of directors for gods sake,", Irie said.

Honoka puffed her cheeks again.

"Fine lets do it! But i am doing it for you okay", Honoka said and walked off.

"Haha thanks Honoka-chan", Irie smiled warmly and followed Honoka.

+++++++++++++++++++++++With Endou++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Endou was walking towards his hostel room , thinking about today's incident, A team against Dazuru's ?

He took a key out to open the room but he was surprised to find that it was already open.

Endou opened the door slowly, as he opened, somebody hugged him.

"Its been a long time Endou", the guy said Endou smiled.

+++++++++++++++++++End+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryusei - Yay we are updating fast! Thank you so much Honoka-chan! And Gracias Wynter! We Appreciate all the support you have been giving us.

Much Luv 3

#LuvMagic


	8. Chapter 7 - Memories

Chapter 7 - Memories

A/N-Kiyomi chan789-so this chapter will decide that Endou will make a team or no :) And I realized that my story comes in Romance and Drama ,I forgot romance neh? so this chap. Has got a little ,a tiny touch of a memory :)

thanx for the reviews, I read them daily ;)

"I can't believe this Ichinose you came here just to meet me!", Endou said, the guy that earlier hugged Endou was Ichinose, right now they were sitting in the canteen and enjoying there night coffee.

"Well not to meet you, I got transfered here!", Ichinose said.

"You need to catch up on the studies", Endou said proudly.

"Yeah look who is talking", Ichinose teased Endou.

And they both giggled at the same time.

Then they both started to leave for the room, but as they were leaving Ichinose bumped into someone

"Sorry!", Ichinose and the other person said at the same time.

Ichinose looked up to find a short brown haired girl.

"You okay Aki?", a dirty blonde haired girl gave her hand to Aki to stand up.

"Yeah thanks Miyu", Aki said and got up, she went to her table.

But Ichinose just kept staring at Aki.

"You don't stand a chance against her so just leave her romeo", Endou teased, he was already half way about the exit.

Ichinose cheeks turned pink at this.

"ENDOU!", Ichinose yelled and start chasing Endou.

-with Irie and Haruna-

++++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a dark night, the sky full of stars.

Two people, a girl and a guy were sitting on the rooftop, both had blonde hair, the girl had a golden streak going through her hair both were giggling when suddenly the girl said,

"I wanna go somewhere with you", the girl said and laid down her head on the guy's shoulder.

"Where do you wanna go?", the guy questioned.

The girl giggled and said, "to the moon, so we can stare at the world", she finished.

"Ok then,but i will keep staring at you", the guy gave an assured smile.

"Why?", the girl asked, and sat up straight.

"Cause you are my world", the guy said and pulled her for quite kiss on cheek" she giggled at this.

-FLASHBACK END-

Irie shed a single tear, andd wiped it quickly after seeing Haruna beside her, she was laying on her hostel room's

bed, and Haruna is her roomie.

"You okay...Irie?", Haruna asked worried.

"Yeah I am.….just some old memories popped up", Irie sat up on her bed.

"I bought coffee for you..here", Haruna said and handed the cup of coffee to Irie.

Haruna knew Irie was sad, she had her old memories again, she made a happy face, but inside she was crying hard. Haruna remembered the last year when Irie had her breakup.

She was entirely shattered. She didn't come out of her room for days. She even made some cuts on her body trying to commit suicide.

But Haruna, Aki, Fuyuka, Honoka, Natsumi and even Reika, yes the meanest of all the dazuru's was there with her to make her feel better.

Cause at that time, somebody dared to make a team against dazuru's, soon the war between the inazuma students was over.

But after he left we all, his team and us manager's were shattered, as we were not friends anymore, we had the best bonding, and were known all over the inazuma for this.

"One for all and all for one", was our identity, but after he left we become mean with everyone, who tried to care for us, cheer us up, like Dazuru's we became mean with everyone.

After we realized it was his fault and not our's, we became normal again. BUT, it was too late the war was started all over again.

There was again Yowamushi's and Dazuru's, all because of him.

Irie was the saddest of us, cause she and that guy were in love and had a special bond, she still remembers that.

There was a time when Irie could even beat Honoka in excitment, but now she can beat Goenji-san in seriousness.

The second person most affected by this was Reika, she was Irie's bestie after all, Irie's dull and mean nature made her the meanest of all.

"Haruna are you awake?", Irie snapped Haruna out of her thoughts.

"Yeah! "

"How about we go for icecream tommorow? Me and Honoka were going today, but cause of that ragging thing we coudn't go today", Irie said.

"Okay then gud night for now", Haruna said and slept.

"Yeah good night", Irie did the same.

-with Endou-

Endou told Ichinose about everything that happend today, about the notes, Dazuru's and Yowamushi's.

"So are you making a team?", Ichinose asked.

"Should I?", Endou questioned.

"If u can, and wan't to then yes, you should! But no matter what I am on your side and now night I have travelled for 3 hours now let me sleep", Ichinose said sleepingly assuring his friend of his support, and went to sleep.

"Thanks and good night", Endou said and slept on his bed.

Around 1:30 pm Endou woke up Endou couldn't sleep cause of the incidents that happend today

a team against Dazuru's?

He thought and with those thoughts, he went out of his room.

He got to the basement and went through the exit of hostel, He went to the garden and sat on a bench.

"What do u say Daisuke senpai?"

He asked to no one particular around, he just looked at the stars above.

He was looking at the stars but suddenly stars changed into a goggle eyed man.

Endou quickly stood up, they both looked at each other in awe.

"You!", they both said in unision.

-END-

kiyomi-ok so this chap has got lot of cliffhangers about that guy haruna said and this new guy with endou..well the guy with endou is not hard to guess :)

And this chap. Has got a history of Irie and Reika soon i will reveal the other characters.

Ryusei - Oh and hey guys! The chapter update can be a little slow as our school is starting and Kiyomi and I are in Different shifts actually. Thanks guys for all the lovely reviews, We appreciate it a lot, Cya guys with the next chapter tommorow. Babye

Much Luv 3

#LuvMagic


	9. Chapter 8 - Conditions

Chapter 8 - Conditions.

Kiyomi-chan789- My A/n will be at end today.

"You..", Endou and the goggle man said together.

"What are you doing here?", they both said pointing at each other.

They stood silent for a min. Then shook hands.

"Nice to meet you again Kidou", Endou grinned.

"You too Endou", Kidou smirked.

"So what are you doing here, at this time?", Endou questioned.

"I could ask you the same", Kidou questioned back.

"Finding some answers", Endou grinned and sat back on the bench, Kidou did the same.

"What's the question?", Kidou asked curiously.

"A team against Dazuru's you don't know about it? Its all over the college", Endou asked.

"Yeah I did but I didn't knew you were so majorly involved about it", Kidou said and Endou gave a small "oh".

"So are you making a team?", Kidou asked.

"I don't know..if I do would you join me?", Endou asked.

"I do really wanna play with you,but I can't", Kidou said while giving a questioned look.

"Are you kidding me?", Kidou asked surprised.

"Don't you know who i am? Its been a week and you don't know who i am?", Kidou finished.

"Ehh not really!", Endou scratched back of his head with his usual grin. Kidou sighed.

"The captain of teikoku, president of SCID and leader of Dazuru's is really pleased to meet you Endou..", Kidou said now it was his time to smirk, Endou stared at him in awe.

"But you...", before Endou could speak somebody snapped in the middle of the convo.

"Hey what are you doing here? Go to your rooms!", It was the guard and Kidou left for there rooms.

"Hope you do not tell anyone that I met you, and you know why clearly", Kidou grinned going to his room on first floor.

"Won't", Endou said leaving for second floor.

"Just wait Haruna! I am coming!", Kidou said and slept.

"He didn't tell me why he was there?", Endou asked himself.

-with Kiyomi and Ryusei-

Kiyomi just came out of the shower..she found Natsumi sleeping peacefully..she smiled and went to her study table..she switched on the lamp on her study slowly opened her laptop..

She logged in to her fun book account

name-kiyomichan789

password-******

"Hey", she messaged Ryusei who was currently online

Ryusei- Woah ! You are up at this time?

kiyomi- Yeah but what are you doing here? At this time?

Ryusei- Hormones xP you?

Kiyomi-BAKA ! say clearly its Hinaki not hormones ! ._. And I am just sending you the grammar homework edit it !

Ryusei- Why should i ! I am busy !

Kiyomi- I clearly know what you are doing right now ! Freakin Pervet ! Do good to a good person instead like me -_-

Ryusei- What will i get?

Kiyomi- This _|_

Ryusei- *typing*

Kiyomi- ?

Ryusei- *typing*

Kiyomi- -,.-

Ryusei - GUD Night!

Kiyomi- BYE ! Moron :/

Ryusai- *_*

-NEXT DAY-

"Nobody will wear Red today"

"There would be no potatoes in canteen today"

"A Yowamushi will ask you to make a team in front of Dazuru's"

"A Dazuru will compliment you in front of Yowamushi's"

"Whats this?", Ichinose asked

"My conditions, if these things happen than i would make a team", Endou said and Ichinose sighed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++THE END+++++++++++++++

A/N-kiyomi-chan789-so how was this?short nah i knw-_-i have just gotten tons of homework to do so i couldnt think of much work so sorry and thank you honoka chan,miyoko chan :) for reviews

R and R ! :)

Ryusei - I am feeling a little depressed lately cause of my school and stuff, so sorry if I can't Rly to all of your reviews. All of you guys are awesome! Thank You Very Much for supporting us!

Much Luv

#Slowpoked


	10. Chapter 9 - Deal with 2!

Chapter 9 - Deal with 2!

A/N- Kiyomi-chan789 - 30 REVIEWS! :D OMG Thank you, ARIGATOU, GRACIAS!, DHANYAWAD!

To Honoka-chan THANK YOU so much!

To Swaggy-Chan THANX! Yes we need a oc but as a villan , if you want then take the form from me or pm Ryusei

To Amays - THANKS i am highly obliged!

To Wynter - Muchas Gracias!

If there is any review i forgot to reply, then sorry!

_**Enjoy the Story!**_

"That's impossible!", Fuyuka said looking at the conditions Endou wrote.

"But how?", Endou sighed.

"Nobody will wear red? It's impossible with such a big number of students in Inazuma!And why red?", Fuyuka said.

"And no potatoes?! Potatoes are in every other beverage!", Nagihiko said, "And why would you make so foolish demands?", Nagihiko finished.

"A Yowamushi will ask you to make a team? that too in front of Dazuru's? They are all a bunch of meeks!", Honoka rolled her eyes.

"A Dazuru will compliment you? Not gonna happen!", Irie sighed.

"Yeah and its stupid also", Ichinose said and stood up, "I am going for the class", he finished and left, he got introduced by Endou to hi friends, some min. ago.

"Yeah it is stupid, BYE!", Nagihiko said and threw the paper, Honoka picked it up.

"Hey you baka! Mind it", Honoka yelled but no response from Nagihiko.

They stood silent there in the atrim..

"Uhm why don't we check it after college! I mean we'll get a conclusion till end neh?", Fuyuka said and others nodded they all went to their classes.

Endou entered his class,he got to sit on the second seat in the middle row, behind him was sitting a girl with marine blue hair, she had a bang covering her eyes,and had her long hair tied in a pony. She wore a black sleeve shirt above it a dark green sleevless jacket, with dark blue jeans

"Hey", Endou said to her gazing at his notebook.

"Hey", in return came a reply but in a manly voice. Endou's gaze shot up behind him.

"W..what?", Endou asked in surprise behind him.

"Hmm?", the person behind him replied, once again in mainly voice.

Endou stood up in surprise.

"Are you a girl or a guy?", Endou yelled and the whole class started laughing, the person behind him got red.

"Guy, you dumbwit", the other guy whispered now Endou got red.

"You two out of my class now", the teacher yelled at them.

They both went out.

"Thanx bandana guy", the other guy said.

"Its Endou and I am sorry, okay!" Endou said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah okay", the other guy said and rolled his eyes "I am Kazemaru"

"Oh hi!", Endou said.

"Would you like to come with me to the welfare dept.? They are looking for a manager,and I think I am eligible", kazemaru asked.

"Sure!", Endou said and left with Kazemaru.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-at welfare dept.-++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kazemaru knocked on the door, Aki opened it.

"Yes please come in", he said and let the two come in.

"I came here to give my name for the manager post", Kazemaru said.

"Wait here i will return with a form" Aki said and went to her table.

Then again someone knocked on the door, Aki opened it again.

It was Honoka with Ryusei

"Sorry Aki-chan! I am late", Honoka bowed, Aki smiled warmly "Ryu came here to take the forms of new students, I found him on my way", Honoka finished and went to

her table.

"Sit there, I will come back with the papers", Aki told Ryusei and left for her table , Ryusei went to sit behind Kazemaru, but as soon as he noticed Endou he yelled,

"Hey you are that guy making a team against Dazuru's?" Ryusei asked and everyone in the office shot up glares at them, Endou sweat dropped.

"I don't know actually"

Aki came back with the forms.

"When you would, inform me!", Ryusei said and left with his forms.

Then Honoka came jumping to Endou with a grin.

"You know college is nearly over and I didn't find a single person wearing red and Ryusei is a Yowamushi you know that?", Honoka literally squealed.

"uh-oh", Endou said.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++-END-+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ryusei - First! For those who don't know how to spell "Ryusei" it's - Rai-oo-Sei, Get it? *points at Kiyomi* Anyways yeah! Two of the conditions are fullfilled now! Will Endou make a team? Will the rest of the conditions be fullfilled? Will the questions ever End? You have to wait for the next chapter to know that :P

Much Luv

#LuvMagic


	11. Chapter 10 - Make a Team!

**Chapter 10 - Make a Team!**

**Kiyomi - Hey People! :) I don't feel like giving an A/N today, i feel a little sad, but i would like to thank All the people for their lovely reviews!**

_**Enjoy the Story!**_

Endou was going down stairs from 3'rd to the 2'nd floor with Kazemaru. He told Kazemaru about his conditions, Kazemaru gave a confused look to him.

He and Endou were passing the second floor but from nowhere Nagihiko came in front of them.

"Umm Endou", Nagihiko said, trying not to meet Endou's eyes.

"Yeah?", Endou gave a confused look.

"Actually your 2'nd condition, the potatoes one, that there would be no potatoes in canteen today! Got true!, leave the potatoes they shutted the canteen today!", Nagihiko exclaimed with a sly smile.

"So we are done?", Kazemaru asked.

"A team are you-?"

Endou stood silent with his mouth open.

-ON THE FIELD-

"NOBODY WORE RED?REALLY?", Irie asked surprised and Fuyuka patted her back saying, "yes"

"And canteen shutted down, that didn't happend in years!", Honoka exclaimed.

"And Ryusei complemented you, in the welfare dept. , that doesn't sound new", Nagihiko said calmly.

"And now you tell me kidou complimented you? When? You were with me the whoke time!", Kazemaru questioned.

"I am not revealing that", Endou grinned.

"Fine", Kazemaru rolled his eyes.

"So what about the team now?", Ichinose asked.

"YEAH I AM MAKING ONE!", Endou yelled happily.

"But for a team we need players", Endou realised.

"Leave that on me! Just tell me when are you starting the team selection and where?", Nagihiko questioned.

"Umm today at 4 and I was thinking of Inazuma stadium but Dazuru's wont let us neh?", Endou asked.

"You mean in 2 hours and IS(Inazuma Stadium) leave that on me too", with that Nagihiko sprinted back to the college.

"Ohk", Endou said but Nagihiko was already too far away to listen.

-with haruna-

Haruna was searching something in an unknown room.

"Did you find them?", a guy with red hair asked.

"No Hiroto-senpai, I can't believe it's so hard to find a fish bowl!", Haruna exclaimed.

Then suddenly the door burst open..revealing a guy with black hair witha white mask.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?", he yelled.

"Chill Saginuma, we have a warrant to check your room", Kiyama said showing the warrant to Saginuman

"You are accused of stealing Aki's fishes", Haruna said.

"I don't know anything about this!", Saginuma half yelled.

"The complainer saw you outside the welfare. Dept. 1 week ago, the same day Aki's fish were stolen", Kiyama said.

"Who is the complainer?", Saginuma asked in a angry voice.

"We are not allowed to reveal that", Haruna said.

"Ok the fishes..", Saginuma started.…

++++++++++++++++++++WITH ENDOU+++++++++++++++++++

Endou was waiting outside the college for Nagihiko to show up.

Suddenly somebody tapped on Endou's shoulder, Endou turned around to find Kidou standing there.

"So I heard that you are making a team?", Kidou asked.

"Yes! And I am waiting for a match with you", Endou grinned.

"Woah already? Nice to see the excitement. Even I am waiting actually!", Kidou exclaimed.

"Hey Endou!", Nagihiko came running behind.

"I think I should leave", Kidou said and walked to the college hostel.

"What was he saying?", Nagihiko asked.

"Something like 'don't make a team or you know' like other Dazuru's", Endou said.

"Okay.. Now lets go", Nagihiko said and pulled Endou with him.

++++++++++++++++++++++at IS(inazuma stadium)+++++++++++++++++++++++

Many people were, players were warming up, Irie, Fuyuka prepairing bottles for them.

"We have decided that we'll play a match to see who is good,there would be two teams A and B", Nagihiko announced.

The other players nodded.

"Team A Consists of:

ENDOU mamoru (captain) GK,MF

Suzuno Fuyuske-FW,MF

Kazemaru Ichirouta-MF,DF

Someoka-FW

Kabeyama-DF'MF

Rihonne-MF,DF

Nepper-MF

Droll-mF

Ryusei-FW

Megane-MW

Handa-MF,DF

Team B Cönsists of

Kiyama hiroto(captain)FW

Midorikawa-MF,FW

Ichinose-DF,MF,FW

Tachimukai-GK,MF

Tsunami-DF,MF,FW

Domon-MF

Kageno-mf

Kurimatsu-DF

Rika-MF,FW

Shadow-MF,FW

Nagihiko -FW

Saginuma -GK,FW

Match starts in half an hour", Nagihiko finished.

"Hai!" All players shout as they got their respective team benches.

After half hour all the players took their position on the field. It was decided that Honoka-chan would refree the match.

"This is a selection match, you will judged om your individual strength, play fair you guys", Honoka said as she blew the whistle.

It was Team B's Kick off. Hiroto started the game with Naghiko, who then passes the ball to Tsunami. Then Hiroto and Nagihiko started running towards the enemy goal. Megane got scared when he saw the 2 Strikers running towards him and sat down with his hand on his head. Droll And Nepper Marked the 2 Striker. Tsunami was now dribbling up the field with Midorikawa. He was heading straight for the Goal. Endou, thinking that he was going to shoot, go ready. Tsunami feinted a shoot and passed to Midorikawa. But Endou was ready. Midorikawa was ready too, the ball got sorrounded by some rocks and he kicked the ball shouting "Astro Break!" The boal went soaring towards the goal engulfed in purple orbs. Endou clenched his fists and jumped in the air. A devil appeared behind him. "Hammer of Wrath!" he shouted as he hit the ball and stopped it. Endou picked up the ball grinning.

Then Endou threw the ball to Kabeyama who passed the ball to Kazemaru. Ryusei signalled something to Kazemaru and they both started running toward the opposite goal. Ichinose tries to block him. But Kazemaru passes to Ryusei. Ryusei then steps on the ball, causing it to shoot upwards. He then follows the ball and kicks it. The flame power transfers from Ryusei's body to the ball and the ball seems to be like a miniature sun. He shouts, "Primordial Fire!", as the ball rushes towards Tachimukai, who use Mugen The Hand G5, but is unable to stop it Ryu, then jumps up happily and eyes Nagihiko, like he wants to say "Can you do that?", grinning Ryu goes back to his side of the field. Nagihiko, rather annoyed by Ryu's grin goes over to Hiroto and talks. Hiroto nods and they kick off again.

This time, Nagi takes the ball himself while Ichinose and tsunami block off other Players. Kabeyma uses "The Mountain" to stop him, but he back passes to Hiroto and runs off. Hiroto then jumps up and uses "Tenkuu Otoshi" which breaks throught Kabeyama's mountain and reaches Nagihiko. Nagihiko smiles and gets ready to make a shoot. Nagi put his hand on the air and summoned shards of ice. As Nagi kicks the ball, the ice shards soar among the ball. Then, the ball together towards the goal with the ice shards soaring around it. Endou on seeing the shoot is so astonished that he forgets to use a hissatsu.. Until the last momment. When he uses Megaton Head to stop it, but alas, Nagi's shot was too powerful, Nagi scores, and endou Gets up saying, "WOW Nagihiko! That shoot was so powerfull! I will stop it next time though". Now it was Nagi's Turn to eye Ryusei who just turned around giving a smal "oomph".

+++++++++++++++Time Skip+++++++++++++++( I couldn't write the whole match sorry!)

The match was coming to an end, with the score tied at 4-4, It was the last chance for both the teams to win. As Domon rushed up the opposite team's side, he was interepted by Kazemaru, who took the ball from him and passed it to Ryusei, Nagi seeing that Ryusei was going to make a shoot ran toward him heftly, Ryu saw this and kept running two. Everyone kept Shouting to them to stop runing. They were on a collision course! They both crashed into each other, with their Ice and Fire powers coliding. They both fell down and the ball was recovered by Suzuno, who was calm and used "Northern Impact" to score a goal against poor Tachimukai who was shocked after seeing the collision. Yes! Endou's Team had won at the last second! Honoka blew the whistle as she declared the winner,and helped both Ryu and Nagi up. Who were quite shaken, but okay. Irie, and Fuyuka distributed water bottles as Honoka told them that the results will be announced soon!

Endou saw both the strikers shaken up, and went to greet them.

"You guys were so Amazing! With the two of you combined, we will have the atrongest shoots ever!", said Endou jumping up and down in excitement.

At this comment both the strikers glared at Endou. Actually, deep qithin they were also thinking about each others powers. Then Ryu said, "I guess so, you have good shoots Nagihiko"

"Yeah you too Ryu, What do you say to us shooting together?", said Nagihiko raising his hand in a handshake kind of gesture.

"Yeah, i don't see a reason to decline!", said Ryusei returning the handshake.

Finally, the time had come, Honoka had come out with the results.

"Here's the people that made it to the Team, If i call your names, please step forward,

From Team A!

Endou Mamorou GK

Ryusei Blaze FW

Suzuni Fuyusuke FW, MF

Kazemaru Ichirouta DF, MF

Someoka MF

Kabeyama DF

Selected from team B

Kiyama Hiroto MF

Midorikawa MF

Ichinose DF

Tsunami DF, MF

Domon DF

Tachimukai GK

And finally!

Nagihiko FW

These are the players selected. Those who were not selected, sorry!" , Honoka declared.

All the players who were selected, were smiling and/or skipping around joyfully. Ichinose and Domon were doing the happy dance.

+++++++++++++++++++++++End+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Ryusei - Oh! I think this the biggest chapter now! The Match is a little boring I know, but it was important for the continuation of the story plot! Thanks for all the reviews guys. We'll see you with the next chapter! Babye!**

Much Luv!


	12. Chapter 11- All done?

Chapter 11- All done?

**Kiyomi-chan789 - Hey Minna! From rhis chapter onwards the dierce rivalry between Dazuru's and Yowamushi's will start showing up, and I am really excited for the new plots i am gonna put xP. Your OC's Formals will be soon used!**

Anyways on with the Story!

++++++++++++++_**Enjou the Story!**_++++++++++++++

"Hey! Who selected the team? Its not fair", Rika shouted after Honoka announced the selected players.

"I did", a woman in her 30's who had black hair with blue highlights said.

"But Hitomiko-sensei why are you interupting here?", Rihonne asked.

"Yeah and where is Hibiki-Kantoku?I called him for team selection", Ryusei questioned.

"Hibiki-kantoku has sent me!", Hitomiko answered in her usual tone, "and I am sure you don't have problems with Hibiki's choices", she finshed.

The others lowered there gazes, some gave a frustrated look.

Only three faces had a sly smile which were of Hiroto, Suzuno and Midorikawa.

While one had a confused look, which was obviously Endou!

He didn't got the reason that why suddenlly everyone frowned?

"Okay now I hope you all register the team and find place to practice, inform me when you are ready", Hitomiko finished, the newly made team nodded and she sprinted off.

Everyone stood silent for some minutes, Honoka was the first to come back from the dreamworld, she broke the silence by saying,

"The much I know, tomorrow is the last date of registration, so don't you all think we should go and register?", she finished and instantly got everyone's attention.

"Yeah but we have a problem", Nagihiko said.

"We are short on two members!", Ryusei completed.

"Oh god", Everyone sighed.

-Atrim-

The newly formed team were sitting silently with one hand on there cheek, some on stairs, some on the corridor doors and some on the concrete circles.

"Where can we find two more players?", Irie asked.

"Don't know", Everyone said together.

Then a girl with blonde hair, green eyes wearing a green top with blue jean shorts came in.

She quickly went over to Kazemaru, who was sitting behind corridor doors.

"Who is Endou?", she said in a serious tone, Kazemaru pointed at the concrete circle where Endou was sitting, she sprinted towards him.

"Are you Endou?", she asked and endou nodded.

"Hi! I am Hinaki Kukuro, I hear you are making a team? I wanted to know if i can join?", Hinaki asked.

"Only if you meet with our conditions, have you ever played with anyone here?", Endou questioned.

"No but Haruna has seen me doing Hissatsu's", Hinaki and Endou looked over to Haruna,who happily nodded.

"Ok then you are in", Endou grinned.

"When is the registration?", she asked.

"Don't know we are still short on two player and if we don't find one till tomorrow we are out of it", Endou sighed.

"You do have a choice", Hinaki said and Endou gave a questioned look with others, she then looked over to Irie.

"Afuro terumi", she said and Irie's eyes widened.

"Choice is yours, tell me when you want him", she said and was sprinting off but stopped upon seeing someone.

Endou gave a confused look, she backed off 2-3 steps, turned around and started walking to stairs in Ryusei's direction, he stood up with a smile making a composure to hug.

But as Hinaki got in front of said and took forward a step to him, Ryusei started backing of at every word she spoke.

" I didn't know you were on the team?

Mr. Ryusei blaze

I am

giving you

your last Warning

if I

saw you flirting

with any other

bimbo

I will break up with you", she finished and now Ryusei was sticking to the wall with an idiotic grin and she had a serious look.

She then left hìm and went on to her way.

"What you did now?", Nagihiko asked.

-END- 

**Ryusei - Phew, i thought Hinaki was going to kill me there and then! What will happen Next? Will Endou get Terumi as his Teamate, Is he the ex-boyfriend of Irie? :) Is Ryusei going to get beat up when he reaches home? Find out in the Next Chapter! Babye!**

**Much Luv **

**#Don'tFlirt**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Confrontration!

**Chapter 12- The Confortation- Irie and Aphrodi!**

**Authors note**

**Kiyomi-chan789- Ok so I ****got this today before showing the feirce rivalry , I need to show the characters clearly so the next few chap. Will show the history of ALL CHARACTERS ! :D I know I have showed Irie a lot in past, but this was necessory, but dont worry I will show each and every OC and even characters and if you want to ADD SOMETHING IN YOUR HISTORY PM RYUSEI(lol I wrote this name correct first time) AS SOON AS POSSIBLE :)**

**Ryusei - Thank God ^_^ Enjoy!**

It was night already and Endou didnt found his last player. But why everybody seemed so shocked when Hinaki took that name?

What was that Afro…? Ah yes it was afuro terumi! Yeah that ? Whats up with her and afuro ?

Endou sighed at the train of questions and thought going through his mind!

"Okay stop Endou ! I'll talk to Irie in the morning,calm down", Endou took a deep breath and went on sleeping on his hostel bed.

-AT GIRLS HOSTEL-

"IRIE OPEN THE DOOR !ITS A WARNING", a woman in her 60's, with red hair tied up into a bun yelled at a certain door in girls hostel. Many female souls surrounding all cried to her to come out but the only thing came out was sniffs and loud voices of things that got hugged by the floor.

Suddenly they heard a tramp. It was Hinaki. Hinaki mad an unusual occurance in the corridoor, she had a satchel with her. She walked over to warden silently. She really made her silence her noise.

She knocked on the door of Irie.

"Hey its me Hinaki, Afuro had sended something for you and he said that read it if your friends are important to you", she finished and a note came from under the took it and readed aloud.

"Only Hinaki will enter , others please give me some time. I won't do anything wrong I promise"

Hinaki looked around and everyone was silent.

"Okay i take it as yes", she took out a key from her back pocket and handed it over to Haruna.

"Sleep in my room today", Hinaki said.

"Take care of her", Haruna said and left with Honoka who patted her after it the crowd cleared up.

Hinaki Entered in Irie's room, the girl was sniffing behind her bed.

"WHAT?", Irie yelled she was all red of anger and all showed how much she was crying around.

"Here he gave a letter for you", Hinaki took a white envelope from her satchel and handed it over to Irie who looked relucant to open it but the vexation didn't stop her maybe she was too much indignant to even notice that she opened the letter it read,

"Irie,

I still dont know how to express myself in letters but since you don't want to meet me or even recieve my calls I Had no other choice.

I know if Endou got to know about our past he would never accept me in the team and i have seen him struggling for this team for soccer.

Believe it or not i am watching you all from past two weeks and i want to tell you like endou you all looked equally determined and took the same struggle as him.

I just wanna say take me in team just for the let me pratice,dont let me play just for the name take me in...

And i wont be near you anywhere nor talk,I promise..

And i wanted to say there was a reason behind it all,leaving you behind,leaving the team behind..Believe me it was never my intention and i cant tell you the reason..

And now its your decision..

-Afuro",

Irie felt a tear sliding down her threw the letter and rushed to and clinged on to her pillow, sniffing softly.

Hinaki knew what was going on, but she also knew that she had to walk over to Irie to comfort her but for some reason it didn't seemed right, she left Irie on her own and left to sleep on Haruna's bed.

-HINAKI'S room-

Haruna just came out of the bathroom she wore a black sleevles top with pyjamas on.. But suddenly someone pulled her back by the wrist. "Who the hell is this?", Haruna thought.

The other person turned her around and made a kissing composure, it was Ryusei. She got shocked by the sudden things.

"AAAAAAHHHHH !", Haruna yelled in shock forcing the other person to get in his senses Ryusei's face flustered red and he quickly let go off Haruna.

"Its Hinaki's room, what the hell are you doing here?", he asked half yelled actually.

"Excuse me! I should ask you what are you doing in girls hostel?", Haruna yelled back.

"I just came here to meet Hinaki and now I am leaving", Ryusei said and jumped off the window from where he came from.

"The heck", Haruna said and shifted her gaze to her wet hair again.

"And you better not tell Hinaki about this or…", Ryusei again jumped back on window making haruna squeal.

"Jeez stop scaring me and or what?", Haruna asked.

"Or I would tell everyone you have a tatoo on your waist at back!", he smired leaning against the window ply.

Haruna puffed her cheeks, and Ryusei left with a smirk.

-END-

**Ryusei - ^_^ Why is my girlfriend helping Aphrodi? Anyways the questions :P, What will happen between Irie and Aphrodi? Why did Ryusei climb into Hinaki's Room?Is Irie gonna accept Aphrodi?**

**Find out in the next chapter! BaBye!**

**Much Luv**


	14. Chapter 13 - Honoka and Shirou?

**Chapter 13-The sweet past-Honoka ^_^**

**A/N- Kiyomi-chan789- YaY! Finally Honoka's chap came :DD and it has a little of Irie :P Sorry for that but every chap is having it all since I am not writing a one shot and I have to continue the fic also so it involes a little of the last chap. :) but ALOT OF HONOKA :D**

"I will talk to her today, I will? Yeah I will talk to Irie! But its her personal life I shoudn't interfere, but its about the team also! Should I interfere? OH GOD I NEVER THOUGHT IT WILL BE SO HARD TO TALK TO IRIE", Endou half yelled with his mix feelings, he was going from right to left and left to right in his classroom.

Today he wore a white sweatshirt with grey pants.

"What about Irie?", a voice turned around to find Honoka looking at him curiously.

"You know, about that afuro thing, I wonder what happend between them?", Endou asked Honoka.

"Come sit I will tell you", Honoka said and pointed at the desk behind. Endou and Honoka sat there.

"Okay so the much I know about them, Irie and him were in love, He was the leader of Yowamushi's but one day Afuro just suddenly left her. Just left...and the fight started again you know between Yowamushi and Dazuru and people here say thats its all because they hate him.", Honoka finished with a big sigh.

"Jeez, I wish I never fall in love", Endou said leaning backwards on his desk.

"Why not? Love is a sweet feeling", Honoka said with a big smile.

"It hurts also, don't tell me you are in love!", Endou asked "Oh wait I forgot SHIROUU!"Endou finished it with a grin,

"Shut up"Honoka said and folded her arms quite embarressd after hearing the name of her crush.

"I always wonder what happened with you and him? I sense something good", Endou teased Honoka who blushed at the question.

"Well, We were aquiatances out there in Hokaido, then we became friends. He used to come to orphanage and help us, and you won't believe when we were kids,our caretaker told us that the guys and the girls came there were my brothers and sister.

And I thought he was my Onni-chan, soon when we grew up we realized how it was and we used to laugh a lot in this memory.

Then we got to school competitions, I won many competitions in snow boarding he was

the best football player there.

Then we got into this college, and everything changed we started fighting.

But still he cares, I feel that somehow..", Honoka finished.

"How do you know that he cares?", Endou asked curious.

"You know Shirou got admission a year before me, and when I came here I didn't knew, just like you, about the Yowamushi and Dazuru's and went to class and sat on some seat.I didnt knew it was reserve for a Dazuru's, The dazuru's were really angry with me..so the next day they played a prank on me..

They all wore some fancy masks so i couldnt recognise them..they told me that today is fancy dress and the teacher is really strict..

I got scared and eventually asked them to help and they agreed and wrapped paper all around my body and face..and made me THE MUMMY.

After that they removed there masks and sat normally, I coudn't see them because of that paper around ma face.

The teacher came in and yelled at me. I ran out of the class in embarressment but Dazuru's didnt left me there.

When I was removing the papers they wrapped me in, they keep throwing papers and everything on me whole college was doing that..

There was no other way that I could even get out..

Then Shirou came in front of me and helped he was a Dazuru nobody dared to do it in his presence, his friends even apologize to me..

He took care of me that day he stayed with me all night..

That was 1st time that I felt something more than a good friend in him", Honoka finished.

"Sweet past!", Endou smiled,

"Yeah, I wish it was!", Honöka grinned.

-END-

**Ryusei - Will Endou man up to go to talk to Irie? Is Ryusei still searching for Hinaki? Will they ever make a team? Wait for the next chapter :P. I know i cant talk much and reply to your pms, i feel really tired lately. I go to school at 10 AM and come back at around 8 PM after soccer practice *sighs* Anyways cya with the next Chapter! BaBye**

**Much Luv**


	15. Chapter 14 - Elegant Eccentric Reika!

**Chapter-14- Elegant Ecentric Reika!**

**A/N-Kiyomi-chan789-Hey minna THIS CHAP IS OF REIKA. She was the first OC I got so I am really thankful and the title I couldn't think of anything else plus I was writing while reading poems so.. ENJOY**

"Can you believe this? I mean Can you? they, those Yowamushi's, will make A TEAM against us!", a girl with red hair wearing a tux yelled, all the Dazuru's were sitting in the stadium thinking about something.

"Agreed Touko! Its just like...", a guy with brown hair pointed to right said.

"Like what Genda?", a guy with light blue hair and a eyepatch said.

"Like last year...Sakuma.", Reika said to that earlier eyepatch guy now known as Sakuma.

"Registration is at 2:00pm today", Kidou said and left, Touko sighed and left after Kidou. Sakuma left muttening that he had work. Now it was only Reika and Genda.

"Hey Reika, do you think they could stand against us?", Genda asked.

"You asked the same about Afuro", Reika said and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm he did bad things to you, Nagumo told me!", Genda said with a sweatdrop caused by Reika's glares.

"Yeah but that was past, don't u dare judge me by my past", Reika Looked away.

"Hey I am not forcing you to talk or something!", Genda said trying to calm Reika down. Reika gave a deep sigh.

"Okay I will tell you the Truth", Reika said sacrastically, "only if you zip up your mouth about this.", Reika finished.

"Okay", Genda said pouting.

"When the college was started me, Afuro and Irie were known to be the trio or NH3, devils and many other things in short famous period of our friendship.

Then Afuro made a team and all the things happened and he left, now I hate him thats it!", Reika finished. Genda just sat there staring at her.

"What are you staring at lion head?", Reika questioned Genda.

"Thats it? Really thats it?", Genda questioned back.

"Well there is much more of.. An emotional part can't we just skip it!", Reika said sounding awkward.

"Fine will meet you at registrations. Cya!", Genda said and left with his satchel.

Reika went of on her own way.

She was passing the corridors to class when she bumped into a feminine blonde.

"Sorry!", they both said together, and Reika realized who it was.

"Irie? Watch where you go",Reika stood up and was moving to her class.

"I was just thinking about Afuro", Irie whispered at this Reika's eyes widened.

"Look! I dont know how you accepted him so easily but I am not gonna show any mercy.", Reika said.

"I did not accept him!", Irie said.

Reika sighed and left with a chuckle. Irie left with a frown.

-2PM- Sports Department(SCSD)

"Is everyone present here? All 15 in both the teams with captains as well as managers?", Ryusei asked looking at the sheet of paper and pen where one side was written Teioku and other side was blank

"Yeah!", Endou and Kidou both said instead of there teams.

"Ok, then whats the name of your teams?", Ryusei asked.

"Teioku", Kidou said. Endou just stood there silent.

"And you Endou?"

"Endou!"

"Eake up ENDOU!", Honoka yelled in Endou's ears which were enough to come into senses for Endou.

"I forgot to name the team"

*animefall*

Endou scratched back of his head

"How about Raimon?", tsunami suddenly popped the name out.

"Its not bad! Okay then RAIMON!", Endou said and punched air with his fist..the others looked at each other with a confused expression.

"RAIMON!", yelled Endou,same was done by his team.

"Fine then Raimons, start naming yourselves" Ryusei said.

"Endou captain", Endou said glaring at Kidou in a very angry expression.

-END-

**Ryusei - Hey Minna! :) Good to know you guys still like our story. I can't talk much today. So cya with the next chapter Babye!**

**Much Luv**


	16. Chapter 15 - Celebrations!

**Chapter 15- Congratulations and Celebrations!**

**AN- kiyomi chan789- so finally I am taking a break from OC chapters. Don't worry I will show the other oc's SOON! but I need to continue the fic's story also..So finally we have Kidou's full team and I am showing the rivalry's here and yeah this is going to be really good for couples though :D**

"Ok Raimons you are done, now Teikoku introduce yourself ", Ryusei said to Kidou.

"Kidou Yuto - Captain", Kidou said.

"Goenji Shuya"

"Nagumo Haruya"

"Fubuki Atsuya"

"Fubuki Shirou"

"Ulvida Yagami"

"Sakuma Jirou"

"Fudou Akio"

"Koujirou Genda"

"Utsuniyo Toramaru"

"Kogure Yuyya"

"Zaizen Youko"

"Makoto Miyu"

She was a girl with wavy platinum hair,mid back length and salmon pink eyes said she had a beauty mark under her eye. She wore a plane pink dress that ends on mid thighs with white heels and a black bow in her hair

"Nanome"

A girl with thin dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulder that were in a french braid with grey eyes. She wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt with red jacket and white shorts

"Britney Thiers"

A girl with reddish black wavy hair,her frings falls to the left side of his face ,she had electric blue eyes pale complex with thin pink shaded lips..She wore a Lead plated one shoulder dress,A black ribbon at waist ,Knee length black high heels..

"Ok Teioku's managers?", Ryusei asked drawing a line betweween Teioku and Raimon on the sheet of paper.

"Natsumi Raimon"

"Kazuki Reika"

"Kiyomi "

"Kino Aki"

"Okay so you all are registered for Football frontier!", Ryusei "Now you all can leave" He completed.

Both the teams glared at each other for about 2 min. And left.

After an hour Both the teams were coming from stairs to atrim. The glaring session started again

But then, an old man came and stood between them.

"Daisuke-senpai!", Kidou's team stared at him, while Endou ran towards him, "Hey you you are that guy who made inazuma best in soccer 30 years ago!", Endou grinned.

"Yeah I am my child, and I hear you have made a team against Teikoku and that's really nice kid, its good to hear Teikoku has a competition after a while!", The older man said "I would like to invite you all at a small party I am throwing for Natsumi's birthday", Daisuke finished but then Natsumi came in front of them.

"But Grandpa!", Natsumi tried to say something but Daisuke shrugged it off.

"Now i need to leave gentlemen ,i will see you at the party",He said and left.

But Natsumi was really frustrated, she quickly went over to Endou, Who looked at her in shock.

"I hope, I do not see you or your ugly team at my house today!", Natsumi said frustrated and pointed a finger at Endou. But Hinaki came in front of Endou,

"You can only hope Natsumi!", Hinaki said and Natsumi glared at her.

"Let;s go Natsu!", Miyu pulled Natsumi by hand.

-AT night-with Kidou-

"Red naah!"

"blue ?maybe"

"yellow..yuck!"

"Green?i am not a parrot", Kidou said to his maid who was picking suits for him.

"I have showed you your entire wardrobe and you still haven't choosed ! Please why don't you tell me what do you want?",the maid questioned. Kidou just remained silent.

"Okay I get it its for Kiyomi neh?Why don't u ask her what she is wearing?", The maid said.

"I just cant go and ask her", Kidou sighed.

"But I can, I will mutter a little and we are done", She said.

"Sure Rei", Kidou said to her maid.

-END-

**Ryusei - Sorry guys this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but i was so tired from soccer practice that i fell asleep on my laptop, literally fell asleep with FFN still open, i just had to click publish chapter -.- Sorry! But here it is! I hope you all Enjoy this Chapter , Cya tomorrow with the next chapter! Babye!**

**Much Luv **


	17. Chapter 16 - All over again!

Chapter-16-its all starting again,the party begins

kiyomi-uhmm sorry !i had exams then so many homework then my own problems to deal with !couldnt update *bows*but here i am updating ^o^a new chap.i am continuing it as it was its same

Cold wind's blowing on the footpath near a big gray mansion which seemed to have a party going on?you can tell it by so many people walking in all dressed up ,with gifts in booke's..

A big car just entered in the parking lot of the mansion,making its place in one of the lot..

Two guys stepped out of the car..

One wore a blue blazer with a white plain shirt inside,blue jean pants covered his legs,he had blue goggles on..his hair tied in a braid at back..

Other was a guy with mohwak ,he wore a black blazer ,with black pants..

They both entered the mansion and left the parking lot..fudou had a booke in hand it had white orchids..as they entered ,in the front was a pool,on the sides of pool was a tatoo maker, then fence .IN left was the way to bar..

The way also led to the dance floor in front of the pool ,on the sides of dance floor was the way to garden,and after that those roads led to the mansion's doorway

Then there came a girl with auburn waist length hair..she wore a shoulder less red dress,which ended on mid thighs.. Paired with red long slender legs caught attention of every other guy there..

She walked to the duo..

"happy birthday natsumi"the goggled guy said to the auburn haired girl who is named natsumi..

Natsumi hugged him and muttered "thanks kidou"she thanked him and went to fudou

"man you look hot!"fudou said while giving her a friendly hug and handling over the booke to gave a friendly laugh and punched him on arm..

"okay i will just come in a minute,see you all soon"kidou said and went towards the bar..

"mee too gotta attend the guests"natsumi gestured another hug to fudou and left towards exit

"so what i am alone?"fudou smirked look"okay gotta checkout some chics"

"you are looking gud believe me for once"haruna sighed,leaning against the washroom door,she wore a yellow buttoned shirt with blue jeans..

"but its so revealing haruna"a sweet voice of fuyuka came from the washroom

"OK fine you want to leave ! WE ARE LEAVING"haruna faked a walk ,when the door creaked open

"fine haru chan"fuyuka walked out of the door

she wore a shoulderless soft tight purple dress,which fitted her thin body and shaped perfectly on curves,it ended on upper thighs.. Paired with a black belt at waist and black 5 inch heels...

"perfect !"haruna clapped her hands and dragged her out to the garden. The garden was suddenly filled with "ooh's". Fuyuka felt her blood rushing to her cheeks,her hair were on the right back was visible...

Fudou was checking out someone's beautiful back caught his smirked at the scenario in front of had just found his nights target.

"hey is that honoka?"haruna asked eyeing at a particul brown haired standing near the fountain

"i think so.."fuyuka said and walked to the girl they assumed was honoka..

"HBD natsumi"kiyomi tightly hugged natsumi..they both then pouted

"so you like the party?"natsumi asked kiyomi

"its rawsome !through i gotta go.i will see you in a minute"kiyomi said and waved a wore a backless black dress that ended on lower thighs..

Natstmi smirked and welcomed another guest..IT was Endou

"oh hey happy birthday natsumi"Endou grinned and gestured for a hand shake but natsumi just rolled her eyes..

Endou knowing what she was doing took his hand back and handed over the gift

Natstmi threw it with other gifts and gave a "i win this"smirk to Endou

Endou smiled not minding her childishness. He Walked off

-END

Kiyomi - So yeah retryin'


	18. Chapter 17 - ?

CHAPTER-17

kiyomi was just walking in the mansion looking for someone,she wore a black backless dress that ended on lower thighs just above the knee. She walked over to the stairs and paased them and then walked to a room with a wooden gate. She opened it to find Reika standing there...

"you finally found you way?"Reika said irritated,she wore a black jumpsuit,her black messy hair were straigtened to the sides..

"Shut up..i m late because of you"kiyomi snapped out

"uh-huh not because of me,because of natsumi it was her plan"Reika answered taking her hand in front of kiyomi making a gesture that she is asking for something

"so nobody else knows?"kiyomi questioned slightly confused...she took out a tiny bottle filled with some white liquid and handed it over to Reika

"nope ! And i hope u dont tell anyone,according to natsumi this will give those yowamushi's a peace of mind"Reika said and went out with kiyomi following

"i can just hope that it doesent get back on us"kiyomi glared at Reika and left on her own way to the garden

Miyu was standing there tasting her wine near the bar and Goenji giving her a bore expression..

"Do you really lyk it that much?"Goenji asked

"like?i love it you should also try"Miyu said she wore a pale pink dress with white high heels...

"nah thanks"Goenji said and moved on for his vodka..

"nah you gotta try it!"Miyu said and tried to make goenji taste her wine by pushing the glass in his mouth

"nah no"Goenji tried to push miyu away but insted her hand which had the glass of wine,he moved her hand and the glass of wine fell on her head making her go wet..

"hey look sorry!i didnt mean to!"Goenji tried to apologize but miyu already left for the washroom,Gouenji followed her...

Shirou was walking out of the parking lot with a booke in hand,he wore a black tux.

"OW! OUCH!"

He heard a female voice.

"hellow?is anyone here"He yelled in the parking lot since he didnt knew from where the voice came..

"Oh i am here,i am here..can you please help me out i m stuck"

Shirou followed the voice and stopped in front of a black car whose door was stuck cause of the two cars behind it and Honoka who was trying to get out of the car..

"ugh sorry? K wait here let me call the guard "Shirou said

"no no no..! Just if u can hold the door open i can come out ,its just that dunno what happened to this door but its not opening"Honoka said

"okay? wait"Shirou walked over and did as she said,soon both were out

"hmm thanx shirou-kun"Honoka smiled

"welcome hon's,seeing you after a long time eh?"Shirou smiled and made a gesture to shake hands

"yeah..and dont call me hon's"Honoka smiled and shook hands with him

"okay hon's"Shirou said and pulled her cheeks

"hey.."honoka smiled and they both went on chatting

Reika walked over to the bar and called a waiter. she took out that liquid which kiyomi handed her. She gave it to the waiter

"mix it in the drink's and make sure only yowamushi's take those drinks"Reika said

"yes mam.."The waiter replied and left

-END-

kiyomi(A/N)-since i have got holidays i am starting to write again and i hope nobody flames me up cause of so late updates :P i had many issues to deal with.. :) i know its small but dont worry you will soon have a chapter


	19. Chapter 18 - Getrektreaders 2updatesada!

Chapter-18-what a thought?

"hey people its time for cake cutting"Daisuke announces,as he says it people gather around the big black forest cake which had written happy b'day natsumi on it.. Natsumi came forward to the cake,she took the knife and did the cake cutting ceremony..

"okay waiters start serving"Daisuke ordered the head waiter

The head waiter walked over to the bar and ordered the waiter's to start. The waiter to whom reika had given the bottle just went to kitchen and mixed it in the drinks which was gonna be served to EVERYONE !

-AFTER HALF AN HOUR-

"I can Fllllyyyyy yaaay!" Haruna went running with her hands out like the titanic pose.

"wow*hiccup*why cant i*hiccup*fly"Endou said drinking his wine.

"hey i am gonna jump catch me"Natsumi yelled standing on the bench near Endou

"OH wait why are you*hiccup*jumping"Endou asked trying to stand straight

Natsumi started crying "cause you all *hiccup*hate me"

"sit down!and we *hiccup*dont hate you"Endou said and sat on the bench where natsumi was standing

"then why you all glared at me?"Natsumi said and sat down she took endou's hand and rested on his shoulder

"cause you*hiccup* are beautiful*hiccup*but i cant tell you this*hiccup*okay sshhhh!"Endou said

"okay sshhh *hiccup* you didnt told me that *hiccup*i m beautiful, you know you play as good as kidou*hiccup*but dont tell anyone that i said*hiccup* this!sshhh"Natsumi said and put her index finger on her mouth

"hmm ssh"Endou said and they both sat on the bench with natsumi sleeping on his shoulder and Endou on her head

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"kiyomi laughed hard

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Ulvida laughed

"HHAAHAHAHAHA"kiyomi laughed again

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"ulvida laughed hard

"why*hiccup*are you laughing?"Aki asked the to girls

"hmm?why*hiccup*are we laughing HAHAHA"kiyomi aske ulvida

"cause We are laughing?HAHAHAHA"ulvida answered

"OHHHHHH Thats why?"Aki and Kiyomi made a shocked face

"YEAH LETS LAUGH HAHAHAHA"ulvida said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Honoka walked over to the wall and stood on it,she was at the top..

"listen you mango people"She yelled

"our PM is here lets cheer"Fudou yelled from the ground

"aww thankyou for the honour"Honoka said "so i wanted to ask you guys?HAVE YOU EVER LOVED ANYONE?"Honoka yelled

"YESS!"came the answer from the crowd

"DID YOU GAVE YOUR HEART TO SOMEONE?"

"YES"

"woww same pinch Mee Too!and i lovve SHIROU-KUN"Honoka yelled

Shirou was drinking wine on a chair and he threw up..

"hey my lovely red tulip you are so cute!"Suzuno said as she tried to pull a red tulip from behind the bushes

"hey thats my head Ice bitch"Nagumo yelled

"ohhhh sorry"Suzuno said and settled down with nagumo on the stairs

"hmm its okay"Nagumo said"

"hmm no it looks*hiccup*good on your head*hiccup"Suzuno smiled madly

"hey nerdy i didnt thought u drink alcohal"Nagumo said

"I DIDNT" suzuno said

"u did!u hiccuped"Nagumo said

"hmm?ohhh yess!HAHAHA i drinked"suzuno replied

"are you okay?should i drop you to hostel?"Nagumo asked*sweatdropped*

"hmmm?nah i am waiting for my bf!"Suzuno answered as she leaned down on the stairs

"you dont have a bf!"Nagumo said irritated

"I HAVE ! HE has a tulip on head and is known to be the flame stryker"Suzuno said and closed her eyes

Nagumo suddenly remembered all the memories before there breakup which happened a year before,when afuro left...

He lowered his gaze in saddness. He walked over to gazel and leaned beside her

" Do you miss him?"Nagumo asked suzuno

She didnt answered

"gazelle?" before nagumo could get a answer she already slept

-END-

_**THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN WHILE THE WRITER WAS DRUNK! THE WRITER IS KIYOMI! KILL HER BURN HER!**_


End file.
